Retailers and merchants involved in electronic commerce often provide user interfaces for a user to receive information regarding items (e.g., products and/or services) available for purchase and/or allow a user to browse items included in an electronic catalog. Often, information is presented to users regarding items based on explicit cues. For example, a user may enter a term or keyword of interest to the user, and then be presented with search results. Alternatively, a user may choose to browse items in a selected category or collection. A user may also select an item of interest and then the user may be provided recommendations and/or other items based on the explicitly selected item of interest. In some user interfaces, additional information regarding an item may be displayed based on hover over interactions by which a user moves a cursor location to intersect with a displayed location of an item and/or an image of the item.